I Never Told You
by Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead
Summary: One-Shot/ Song-fic. Mia is finally the queen of Genovia but she feels incomplete. She feels as though there is a hole in her chest. Will she be able to fix her broken relationship or is she too late to fix anything at all. This is a Mia/Nicholas fic based on Colbie Calliat's song "I Never Told You". Written for Valentine's Day :). R&R :D.


**Author's Note: For the past few weeks I've been addicted to Princess Diaries and I definitely love the pairing Nicholas/Mia. I've been listening to songs and I thought that this could make an amazing story line for the two lovers.**

**I wrote this for Valentine's day so yah .**

**Also, the discussion regarding the man who will be Mia's fiancé/ betrothed in order for her to become Queen happened the two days after Nicholas arrived and the profession of Nicholas' love for Mia in the throne room in the day of her coronation didn't happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own the song used, Never Told You. All I own is the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Mia's POV_

_**I miss those blue eyes**__**  
**__**How you kissed me at night**__**  
**__**I miss the way we sleep**__**  
**__**Like there's no sunrise**__**  
**__**Like the taste of your smile**__**  
**__**I miss the way we breathe**_

"Presenting, Your Majesty, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia."

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that I'm actually the queen of Genovia! Of course it wasn't easy to gain the title, especially since I was competing with Lord Nicholas Devereaux for the crown. Though there was one thing that nobody ever knew happened between us. Every morning, we were enemies who loathed each other. At least that's what everyone thinks and sees. But every evening, we were best friends who wanted nothing more than to be free from everything. This started after the day he arrived to stay in the palace._

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I was walking through the garden, enjoying and admiring the sight of the beautiful flowers and sculptures. After the other day's incident, I wanted to be far away from Nicholas as much as possible. But I had no luck since I saw him walking towards me. I tried hard not to acknowledge his presence but he still acknowledged mine. He obviously can't take the message that I'm trying to avoid him…**_

"_**Your Highness," Nicholas acknowledged, "how are you during this fine, lovely day?"**_

"_**Lord Devereaux," I replied, "I was having such a fine day until you arrived."**_

"_**Well you do have fondness with stepping on my foot,"**_

"_**Well…. You do have fondness in… in… um… getting in my way, dear sir,"**_

"_**Look Mia, I'm sorry…"**_

"_**You don't have to say sorry Nicholas; it should've been me who must say sorry. I was the one who stepped on your foot. Twice. That was completely unnecessary. I was just really upset that you are the one trying to steal the crown for me. I swear I'm really sorry. I just can't help the flow of my emoti-" **_

_**He kissed me, unexpectedly. Surprisingly, I enjoyed it. A lot. I felt butterflies invading my stomach and the sensation of being kissed by him was new. Like, he loves me with all his heart. After a minute, we stopped for air when he realized who he was kissing.**_

"_**Mia, I am so sorry… I didn't mean to do that…"**_

"_**Nicholas, it's fine,"**_

"_**I swear, I didn't mean to..."**_

"_**I told you Nicholas, its fine."**_

"_**I hope we can be friends, even with competition for the crown,"**_

"_**Of course," I replied to him with a smile. We continued to walk through the garden and talked. We fell into a deep conversation, luckily, the guards nor the ladies maids' were with me so we had a little bit of privacy. **_

_**~End of Flashback~ **_

_This continued, even after I met Andrew and I felt certain closeness to Nicholas that I didn't feel for my fiancé. Every night, Nicholas would visit me in my room, bringing me something new to eat, him being a cook and all, and we'd converse until midnight unknowingly. Before he went back to his room, he'd kiss me goodnight in the forehead, unaware of the true meaning of his gesture._

_I really miss those nights. Those kisses made me feel contented that someone cared and understood my situation. I haven't realized that I have started to fall in love with my rival for the crown and new best friend._

_At some nights, Nicholas would kiss me on the lips, smiling, and we'd fall asleep on my bed. It would look as if we were a couple but we were only friends then._

_**But I never told you****  
****What I should have said****  
****No I never told you****  
****I just held it in****  
****And now I miss everything about you****  
****I can't believe I still want you****  
****After all the things we've been through****  
****I miss everything about you****  
****Without you**_

_The day after my almost wedding, Nicholas came by the palace and professed his love. I still wasn't sure of how I really felt then and that's what I told him. I feel terrible. I must've broken his heart deeply. I haven't seen him since that day. I hope I can find him and tell him how I truly feel. I hope I'm not yet too late._

_Love,_

_Mia._

* * *

_**I see your blue eyes****  
****Every time I close mine****  
****You make it hard to see****  
****Where I belong to when I'm not around you****  
****It's like I'm not with me**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 3 days since my coronation. I feel really upset that I haven't seen Nicholas. I had him searched in the entire kingdom, even in the neighboring countries of Genovia, and they haven't found him yet. I hope they find him real soon. Every time I close my eyes, I can see him staring back at me with his hopeful eyes, that I might love him back. I feel like the most horrible person in the world for taking that hope away from him by telling him I was unsure. I could tell because he hasn't bothered to show himself for the past few days. _

_Not seeing him makes me feel different. As if there's a hallow hole upon my chest that can't be filled by anything but him. In all those days and nights, bickering and cuddling, as friends, I truly am in love with THE Lord Nicholas Devereaux. _

There was a knock on my door.

_I will write to you a little later. _

_Love,_

_Mia_

"Come in," I answered.

"Your Majesty," my chief of Security, Shades, started, "we have found young Lord Nicholas Devereaux,"

This news made me excited, "Where is he? Where have you found him?"

"He is in England, Your Majesty, in a hospital. He is experiencing severe blood loss due to a car accident."

"Prepare the jet, I want to be in England as soon as POSSIBLE!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," and with that Shades left with a flash

Nicholas, what have you been up to? You didn't have to do this. I beg of you to live. Please.

_**But I never told you****  
****What I should have said****  
****No I never told you****  
****I just held it in****  
****And now I miss everything about you****  
****Can't believe that I still want you****  
****(and loving you I never should have walked away)****  
****After all the things we've been through****  
****I miss everything about you****  
****Without you**_

I rushed to the hospital. Nicholas was in the ICU. I went by his side and sat on the chair beside his bed. He wasn't moving at all. His entire body was full of bandages. I took his hand into mine and cried. I'm not sure if he can hear me but I spoke anyway, "Nicholas, please, don't leave me. It was a devastating mistake that I made to not have accepted you. I just wasn't ready to answer you yet. I can't believe that those words will lead to this. I shouldn't have held my feelings for you in me. I should've told you that from the very beginning, at that very first time I stepped on your foot… I Love you. With all my heart, all my soul."

I felt him move. I looked up to see his eyes opening slowly. "Mia?"

He's alive! I felt tears streaming down my face. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"I'm here because you got into an accident and I wanted to visit you. You're in a hospital in England right now. You got into a car accident, according to the doctors. Let me ask, how did you get into a car accident?"

"I was driving, trying to get away from Genovia because it caused me so much pain knowing that my one true love didn't feel the same way."

"Nick, you don't understand, I di-"

"Tell me Mia, how would you feel if your one true love rejected you? Wouldn't you want to go away?"

"Yes Nick, but please let me ex-"

"I do hope you find someone who you love and will love you back and give you everything he has,"

My patience was starting to wear off but tried to respond to him in the best way possible, "That will never happen again, if m-"

"That's impossible Mia. I'm sure you will."

"Nicholas Devereaux will you please listen to me! I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. I don't even have the right to do that."

"Mia, I think I've heard enough that my heart might not take it anymore…"

"Nick, just please listen," He nodded his head to gesture me to continue, "Ever since that day you asked me if I loved you back, I wasn't rejecting you. I just needed to gather my thoughts. I wasn't sure if I really loved you, but after the words got out of my mouth, I regretted it instantly. My heart sank when I saw you leave. After hearing about your accident, I felt like a dagger was plunged through my heart.

Nicholas, I want to tell you that I missed seeing your blue eyes every morning when we wake up like there's no sunrise. I missed the way you would kiss me and the way your lip feel like whenever you smile. When you left, I felt like all the oxygen in the world was gone and I can't breathe. Every time I close my eyes, I see your blue ones, and it reminds me how you left. Without you I feel like someone else, like I'm not the same person.

Nicholas, since the very first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. I just didn't want to admit it, because I was afraid of getting my heart broken, but when you left, you took my heart along. Knowing that without you in my life, I can't live, I want you to know that I love you, with all my heart and all my soul, but if you can't accept me anymore, I'll have to live with that, though I do hope you'll forgive me." I turned around to leave the room but he grabbed my hand. I slowly turned again to face him. He struggled to sit up but managed to do so and he brought his hands to my face to wipe away the tears pouring from my eyes.

"Mia, that's the whole reason why I left. Seeing you reminded me of all the nights we spent together. It will break my heart to pieces if I see you with another man again. My heart has belonged to you and only you.

If you really love me, kiss me."

I bent down and brought my face close to his. I slowly brought my lips to his and I felt the butterflies erupting in my stomach again. It was just a chaste kiss, but I felt like my whole life was brought back to me.

"I love you Nicholas, with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too Mia, with all my life and strength."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go lovies ****. My very first Mia/Nicholas story. Please review. Even a smiley would do fine just to know you read my story ****. If you want me to continue the story as well, just review. I'll dedicate the next chapter (if requested) to the ones who will request for a new chapter or for another story. Constructive criticism is welcome ****. I love you all :D. Till next time ****.**


End file.
